


Emerald Dreams

by Irene_Queen_of_Dragons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons/pseuds/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons
Summary: [This is a COMPLETE rewrite of Howlite Dreams.]The soul of a dragon and a soul of a human meet. Except, this isn't Skyrim, there is no Dragonborn to save us all, and this new soul must compete with fate to create a new ending. Will the odds be in our characters favor, or will faith be lost?[Self Insert, Canon Character Deaths, Relationships (maybe?), Slithering in the Dark is its own warning]
Kudos: 4





	Emerald Dreams

Emerald Dreams

Synthesis: Telefloúdi was one of the last remaining Saints that would remain in their dragon form, along with Macuil and Indech. It was said that she entered a deep slumber in an area lost to Time. So, imagine when a human soul from our realm awakes in this legendary dragon’s body. What new path will occur from this change?  
  
  
-  
  
I woke to pitch darkness around me, feeling like I was floating on a cloud as my surroundings seemed so… fuzzy. Was I dreaming, or is this real? A beast appears in my vision, my surroundings clearing up into a miniature island of sorts- enough room for my feet to stand on and the dragon- now that I realized it- was able to curl around it.

It was long, at least the length of a Titanoboa, and twice the size of a human being. It had a beak like mouth, its face covered in scales, with small thick horns running back towards its neck. Between its horns was a upside down triangle with a strange and unfamiliar symbol carved into its body. Feathers lined its while neck, top to bottom, creating a thick lion-like mane. It even had some feathers on its cheeks, like sideburns almost. Its front legs were like that of an avian, while its back legs were that or a prehistoric tyrannosaurus. Its tail was oddly lined with weird scutes, like an alligator, while its tail tip was tipped with soft fuzzy fur. While the feathers and fur were a light, mint green, its scales were a shiny metallic silver color, excluding its horns and the strange triangle.  
  
  
Golden eyes stare down me before a voice, strangely never male or female in vocal, spoke from its never changing face, emotionless like stone, “You… yes, you are worthy…” they whisper, before getting louder, “Human Soul, I, Telefloúdi, have summon you here to take my place in my world. My soul- the thing you see before you, are old and tired. My knowledge on how to use my body is yours, but…” the dragon blinked, “Your choices are yours alone. There will be times where you might meet some of my surviving family- you know who they are, my fellow Nabateans,” Indeed I did know, “In which you can decide to tell the truth… or start the ever continuing lie.” They sigh.  
  
I wanted to speak, to protest that I was not worthy- that it was not fair for them to make this choice to flee from the misery that is Fire Emblem: Three Houses… yet I find myself unable to. The dragon hum, “I know, you do not want to take my place, you think of me as selfish, don’t you.” I could not help but nod, unable to tell if I was frowning, “Indeed, I am selfish.” They agreed, “But you must take my place. The only reason you appeared here is because you are _promising._ Please…” they bowed, “Please take my place, Human.”  
  
  
Well, I could not refuse with that, besides, looking at the bright side, I get to be a _Dragon_ for fucks sake. If I had to choose between a stupid human (sorry, fellow humans) and a Dragon, I would go for the obvious and superior choice, even if my ass could be handed to me on a silver platter by the relics, Slithering Snakes, or Rhea herself. The dragon seemed to smile down at me, before the surroundings started to shine brightly, “Thank you. I will make sure your former body returns to the earth- where it belongs. May you live long, Telefloúdi.” They closed their eyes with mine, and with an explosion of light…  
  
  
I was awake. I was inside of a cave of some sort, bricks covered in moss lining the floors, while cracked and dying wooden walls lay to the sides. Above, this cave was lit with glowing crystals, twinkling white above me. Using the knowledge this body was left with for me to use, I lifted myself quite easily to my four limbs. My tail curled around me as I looked around, the surroundings clear to me no doubt thanks to night vision.   
  
  
I decided to exit the domain, carefully stepping on the cracking stone as I exited through the caves opening. Outside, a forest teeming with life awaited me, birds of all kinds and colors flew around me, deer grazed peacefully even though a primal and ancient carnivore had awoken, and a small pack of wolves had even made a den in a strange shack next to the cave. A strange bird, looking like it was set aflame, landed on my head, peering into my new golden gaze.  
  
  
It cooed and decided to settle on my forehead, its warm fire pressing against my crest as its talons gripped lightly on my horns. A memory surfaces forward, “Ah…,” I hummed, “You are called Vogelgesang, right?” I asked, my gaze lowering to the other animals. The bird let out a soft warble, preening its flaming feathers patiently. It did not seem too worried that this body has a new occupant- and now that I think about it, none of the other animals were all that interested in me- or even afraid. How… strange.  
  
  
Either way, I did not feel hungry, and in fact being in the sunlight seemed to give me more energy, and the clear winds, devoid of the common pollution seen in our world was lacking. I felt more alive than normal, given my usual anxiety-wrecked mind back in my human body. I decided now was a good time to explore, and I did so.  
  
  
I ended up discovering a large lake, with a waterfall that led from a large stream, which then led up into frost-covered mountains. The lake also led to the ocean in a never-ending cycle of water recycling to the clouds and back to the earth. While that was East to my cave home, to the North was even more frost-capped mountains, and South of my home was a desert, lines sparsely with foliage. To the West was a plains biome, tall grass and many grazers lining its ground. I had yet to fly, but I figured that could wait a while once I fully get used to this body, and not have to rely on instincts alone.  
  
  
For example, flying. Flying was like swimming, but in the air. To start flying, I had to slide on the ground, have the want to fly, and slide up into the sky, swimming like a fish in the sky as I moved in a semi-circle, like an Eastern Dragon. On the ground (well, in the sky too, but it too a lot of concentration not to fall from the sky) I was able to breath Ice and Snow without much issue, though in the sky I both had to have a want or reason to fly, while my ice breath needed concentration from my crest or mana to acquire. It was powerful, but not as taxing as per say walking around on the ground, which was awkward since I had to walk like a Lizard would- side to side.  
  
  
My new friend, Vogelgesang (or Volgel, for short) was a Phoenix, one of the only ones on this island (so I learned it was a island while flying), and it was a companion to the former Telef (as I’m calling this body) and was also something special as well. It could use its fire abilities much like a mage would- and it was awesome. It could shoot its feathers off from its body for a devastating explosion of fire, or spit tiny flames to burn somebody, as we learned when a wolf pup got too ambitious and tried to attack me as I was training on the ground.  
  
  
Thankfully, it was still alive, and it seemed to have gotten a scolding of a life time from its pack members for it was soon kicked from the pack once it grew to teenage hood. I felt a bit upset that the poor thing was kicked out because of stupidity, but in the world of animals, it is survival of the fittest. If you are going to attack what is obviously an apex predator and _think_ you would win, you obviously were not worthy of spreading your genes. I never saw the pup alive again, but instead as a corpse, impaled by a strong, adult deer.  
  
  


Life is cruel, but we all must move on…  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Telefloúdi is what I got from Google Translate when I combined Telef (Greek part from Last which is/isn't teleftaíos, and Flower which is/isn't Louloúdi.) Combined Telef and loudi, and I got Telefloudi (Tel-ef-lou-dee). 
> 
> Vogelgesang is apparently Birdsong in German (Again, Google Translate useage) and no, this phoenix is not like Fates Phoenix lol.


End file.
